


Skin to Scales - Avengers Fanfic

by taylorbean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fear, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorbean/pseuds/taylorbean
Summary: Emily Burke... A newly hired Bio-Chemist working for Stark Inc. All is normal the first day, but the second.. That's when her entire life went to hell.  Walking home from work in New-York should be pretty easy right?            Wrong.        While on her way home she gets pulled into an ally-way.. One overly large man pins her to the wall while the other looks through her purse.. But for what? They weren't mugging her.. Then what did they want with a Bio-Chemist from Vermont?Read and Find out...(THIS WAS WRITTEN IN 2016. JUST NOW MADE AN ACCOUNT HERE)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introductions

Beep........Beep......Beep

Slamming my hand down onto my alarm clock, fluttering my heavy eyelids open. Staring mindlessly allowing my mind to slowly awake itself. Attempting to focus my eyes onto the red L.E.D's of the clock. It's 6:00 am. I have to get up and begin my long day.. I need to be showered and dressed by 12:00 am in order to make it on time for my job interview. 

All I can do is pray that I get this job.... I desperately need it since my mother passed....

~Backstory~

My mother died doing what she loved, digging up fossil's. When she had passed all she had left me was a skull of an Ovi-raptor, Jurassic Park memorabilia and a single tooth that was next to a skeleton of a baby brontosaurus... My mother theorized that a large predator attacked the lone brontosaurus and one of his teeth broke off in the struggle. They looked around the brontosaurus skeleton for months looking for the predator.. There search was in vain.. So in the last week of there expedition they began packing up the fossil for cleaning. Basically they we're going to chip out all the rock in between the bones and make several casts n' such..

On the last day they were packing up the skull of the brontosaurus. It was so heavy that they had to use a crane. They were lifting the rock encased skull out of the ground via a crane when the chain snapped under the pressure.. The skull landed directly on top of my mother whom was in a tent, killing her instantly.. I didn't find out till they were back from the expedition.. My mothers friend brought home an urn.. and the tooth my mom found. That day.. I could not stop crying. I was grieving for an entire month, and didn't realize that I had bills to pay.. That's when I decided I needed to move.. Start over, re-do my life.. In New-York city.

~End Backstory~

A loud yawn escaped my throat, siting up in my hard bed, staring at my poster on the wall. The beautiful view of Captain America filled my vision every morning since I moved here... Turning to my side so I can place my feet on the cold hard-wood floor, my slippers have gone missing. Sighing loudly I hop on all four's looking under my bed. My Chewbacca slipper's always seemed to go missing, maybe it's because they have grown sentience! One can only dream I fear.. They always just slide under the bed.. Due to the hill my apartment is on..

Doing my daily morning routine of getting coffee, eating cereal and watching a pre-recorded episode of my favorite show's. I never watch them though, I just like having background noise.. The extra sound helps me feel less alone. Shaking my head I walk into my bedroom and begin the day..

Changing myself out of my boring pajama's into a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt. I have never dressed fancy for an interview, if they want to hire me then they need to know the real me. It's there fault when they don't hire me, I was the smartest person in my class... Dashing out of my apartment, locking the door making sure everything is secure.

Running down the street my blonde hair blowing back in the wind. Sprinting past several store's and restaurant's, going across the road thorough the traffic light's. Never in my life have I ran this fast, I felt like Sonic! By the time I reach the Stark building im five minutes early, I will have time enough to catch my breath and allow my muscles to relax. Finally I walk into the building looking around, it was absolutely massive and futuristic. if they hired me I would have so much fun here.. You don't have any idea what I could do, just by seeing the lobby I get an idea of how much the CEO spends.. Slowly proceeding to the front desk, waiting patiently for the secretary to finish her phone call.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Im here for a job interview, as the new Bio-Chemist.." Searching furiously through my satchel, trying to find the paperwork yet having no luck.

"What's your name..?"

"Emily- Emily Burke.." Giving up the relentless search for the paper's, pushing up my thick black rimmed glasses.

"Alright Dr. Banner will see you in about 20-30 minutes, have a seat over there." Nodding slightly, adjusting the strap on my bag walking over to the 'waiting room'. I was the only one there, I would of thought that there would be more people here looking for the job. But I guess not.

Quickly I grow impatient, beginning to fiddle my thumb's looking for anything to give me a distraction. Looking across the lobby I see a snack and coffee machine. My craving for caffeine was kicking me right in the gut. Standing up from my seat, cautiously walking across the large lobby. The look of the secretary was making me feel uncomfortable, it was like she was staring into my soul. Reaching the machine's I look at the option's. None of the brand's they had I liked, they were all high priced bullshit brand's the kind only rich people drink.

Rolling my eye's I turn around quickly bumping into a man in a purple shirt, causing him to drop his coffee all over the floor. "Oh my goodness im so sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, I was done with it anyway's.."

"I can buy you another if you want.." Pushing up my glasses turning back around to grab a handful of napkins, in an attempt to clean up the mess I had just created.

"No No.. It's fine really I was just coming over here to drop it into the trash. Listen you don't need to clean it up, I can go get a janitor.."

"Im fine, my mother always taught me to clean up your own messes.." Chucking softly, the napkin's quickly dry up the remainder of the split beverage.

"So why is such a young lady like yourself doing here?" Looking up at him making eye contact, his eye's were a dark brown. His hair was peppered so he was fairly old but yet he looked so young. "Im here for a job interview..."

"Not many people can manage a job here. Good luck to you." The man walk's away toward's the elevator, I return to my seat and await for the secretary to alert me to go in..

5 Minutes later

"Alright Ms. Burke Dr. Banner will see you know, 5th floor at the end of the hallway. Good luck.."

Walking quickly towards the glass elevator, pressing the button to the 5th floor. Awaiting the elevator to rise, within seconds I reach the 5th floor. Pacing down the hall way towards Dr. Banner's office. Knocking softly on the metallic door.

"Come in." Looking towards the ground, walking towards a seat near his desk. Sitting down finally my gaze meet's his, it was the guy from the lobby!

"Oh goodness it's you.. I hope me ruining the remains of your coffee doesn't effect my job application." Giving him a soft chuckle avoiding his gaze. I felt absolutely terrible..

"Im not that kind of man Ms. Burke. Well shall we get to the interview?" Nodding slightly, pushing up my sliding glasses.

"So tell me why you want to work in our Lab"

"Well... I've always wanted to unlock the secrets of life using the DNA of different species of animals.. This might sound insane but.. I've had a theory ever since I was a teenager. If we could unlock the genetic secrets of dinosaurs, and find out how they repelled illness.. We could possibly aid the human race..' Sighing slightly looking straight into his eye's "I want to work here to allow those extinct species to live on again, I believe this place will help me achieve that goal. All of those species might hold the key for a cure in some of the disease in this world.."

Placing his pen down, holding his hand's together. Dr. Banner begins to stare into my eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Your Hired..... You start tomorrow at 8:00 don't be late."

My eyes widened at those words.. This man didn't even look at my resume... A large smile forms on my face. "Dr.Banner I would hug you right now. But that would ensue awkwardness.. Thank you so much."

Dr. Banner smiles slightly "I think you will fit in well here. Oh.. and please, call me Bruce."

~Swiggity Swooty~


	2. Boss's Boss

~Fast Forward 2 days~

Walking into the Stark building, proceeding into the elevator. Reaching my floor I walk out, entering the lab a large pile of file's sit's on my new desk. Closing my eye's in frustration slowly walking to the desk, investigating the various file's.

"Those file's are just past researcher's note's on the properties of DNA.." Looking toward's the door, Bruce is standing against the frame with his arm's crossed.

"Thank you, Mr.Banner.. I will make sure these are put to good use." Dr.Banner smiles slightly at me and proceeds to his office. Once he is out of my sight I grab a pen and paper and begin to write down my various ideas regarding dinosaur re-creation. If am to re-create a hatchling I will need the base component... Dinosaur bone marrow.. In order to get a base look at its DNA.. It will have to be guess work in order to replicate it.. I'll have to use various bird and reptile DNA to create a self sustaining creature...

Which is going to be rather difficult since I don't have any money, although I could ask Dr.Banner for some fund's.. Tapping my pen against my lip, attempting to gain enough courage to ask Dr.Banner for the fund's I need. A loud sigh passes my closed lips, standing from my chair clenching my fist's.

Bolting out of the lab headed to Dr.Banner's office i bump into a man with something glowing in his chest. "Oh um sorry.."

"Oh sorry it was....totally........ my fault, hey listen do you want to go to dinner with me?" Looking at the man confused about why he asked me on a date, we were interrupted by Dr.Banner.

"Tony stop flirting.." Dr.Banner tucking his hand's in his pocket's.

"It's not my fault she is attractive." Pulling my hair behind my ear, avoiding there eye contact. Heat was coming off my face, I was blushing.

"What do you need?" Dr.Banner look's directly at 'Tony'.

"Well I want to know how research is going, also I wanted to meet the lovely new employee.." I could feel both of there eye's staring at me, and all I could do was stare at the floor in embarrassment.

"Tony your making her feel uncomfortable, what is it you need Ms.Burke?"

"I was coming to ask you for some funding, or for you to buy some bone's from a species of Raptor.. Preferably a Utah-raptor.." Continuing to avoid there eye contact, I push up my glasses that were sliding off my nose.

"I'll buy you some dusty old bone's if you agree to go on a date with me."

"Im sorry sir but I don't date.." Being around this man, I felt so flustered and I have no idea why. I have no freaking clue who he is!

"Ms.Burke I'll see what I can do about the bone's, and Tony come speak with me in my office.." Both of them proceed to Dr.Banner's office, looking up to see Tony's face and glowing chest. Giving me a wink and a smile. Gulping down my saliva returning to the lab where I know im safe.

~Fast forward again~

Checking my golden pocket watch, the lab is going to close in a few minutes. Thank god this awkward day is over. Grabbing my satchel, stuffing my note's and various paper's inside. Walking out of the lab bumping into Tony again. "Well Ms.Burke we need to stop meeting like this.."

"Indeed we do.." Trying to walk past, he hold's out an arm to block my path.

"We never properly introduced. Im Tony Stark." Giving me a coy smile.

Oh my god he is my boss's boss. "My name is Emily, nice to meet you Mr.Stark.."

"Oh please call me Tony.." Dropping his arm from my path, causing me to scurry into the elevator. Tony walk's in behind me, standing beside me.

Scooting as far away from him as possible, nudging myself into a corner. Tony mumbles something under his breath and the elevator stop's in-between floor's. Great now im stuck in an elevator with my boss..

"Well look's like where going to be stuck here a while."

"Great now im going to miss my show..." Closing my eye adding tension to the situation.

"And what show is that?"

"Doctor Who.."

"So your into the whole Sci-fy thing huh?"

"Yes I am. But I have a question for you... What's up with your chest?"

"This thing is keeping me alive." Tony tap's on the glowing light.

"You and Dr. Banner are both very odd people..- I mean fascinating." The elevator begin's to move again, descending into the lobby. Once we reach the ground floor I sprint out of the building and towards my apartment. 

Today has been a very long and weird day.


	3. Something went wrong..

(This chapter takes place a few months later)

Yet another day at work... Entering the lab I notice that nobody is here, well they shouldn't be since im a half an hour early to work.. Walking to my desk there is a big box with a bow on top with a card attached.

Emily here is a gift in hope's you will accept my offer for a dinner date.

Although it took me forever to find this bone. I hope you will accept.

Number - (Insert phone number here)

Love,  
Tony Stark

A sudden heat rises to my cheeks slowly I open the box, a large bone fill's the cardboard box. My god he bought me a dinosaur bone because I asked? This dude must really want to go on a date with me... Since he did ask about 3 months ago.. ... Carefully pulling the bone out of the box, setting it gently on the table on a soft towel. Now I must do something terrible to this beautiful bone, I need to cut it open.

Walking to the supply closet, grabbing a large bone saw preparing myself mentally for what im about to do. Returning to the large counter where the bone sit's, pouring water over the bone to make it moist. Scrubbing off any dirt or gunk that remained on the bone. Plugging in the saw turning it on, a loud whirring noise fill's the entire floor. Slowly and carefully I cut into the edge of the bone, bone dust fly's around everywhere.

After completely sawing through the edge of the bone I need to look inside. Closing my eye's praying to god there is still some marrow inside. Pulling off the piece, holding a flashlight looking inside. With a loud sigh of relief I set the bone down. There was a small amount of marrow still n the edges of the bone. Grabbing a long small spoon I begin the retrieval of the marrow. After about 10 minutes of scrapping the side's of the bone, I know have one Gram of marrow to use. Now the long process of extracting the DNA begin's..

5 hour's later

After finally extracting the DNA from the marrow I can leave work soon, barely anybody showed up today. Dr.Banner didn't come in neither did Tony, my mind still cannot get around why. Leaving Stark Tower headed home, I pass a dark alley way. Im pulled in and pinned against the wall. The assailant cover's my mouth while another search's through my bag. The man grabs my wallet and pulls out my driver's license, they glance at each other and nod, One of the men pull out a needle and try to make me still so they can inject it into my arm. Squirming with all my might in efforts to get away, they hit something over my head causing me to be knocked out.

Waking up slowly looking around to see where I am. Im still in the alley they must have just left.. Slowly I stand up, shifting my weight I fall onto the wall. My entire body felt like it was on fire, and I hated it. Sliding down the wall toward's the entrance of the alley holding the back of my head in pain. Deciding to get Taxi to take me home.

My brain is screaming for me to go to the hospital.. But I just feel like I need to go home... My mind is in a haze..

Returning to my apartment still not feeling any better, I still cannot figure out why they injected me with something. It's possible that they tried to rape me? But why would they need to look at my driver's license.. Seriously this entire thing i so odd! Walking into the bathroom I wet a washcloth and wipe some of the blood off head, wincing in slight pain. Once im finished I open the medicine cabinet and grab some pain reviler's and pop 4 of them, along with my other medication. Exhaling loudly I stare at myself in the mirror, debating whether or not I should go to the police or a hospital. I mean I feel fine except for the wound on my head, which by the look and feel it's not large. Plus there was no sign that my pants where removed or that my lower region was even touched. Shaking my head I exit the bathroom and hop onto my bed, nuzzling my head into the pillow. Grabbing the blankets and wrapping them around me, I fall into a deep slumber.

Pain fill's my entire body, jolting me awake from my sound slumber. Whatever those men injected inside me was having a chemical reaction of some kind. It felt like all of the bone's in my body were cracking and snapping. Clenching the sheet's of my bed, my back arching in the air. A silent scream of agony fills the air of my bedroom. My vision was gone and I couldn't see or hear anything, hell I couldn't even smell! All I knew was that I was in a lot of fucking pain and I don't know why. After 30 minutes of the excruciating pain I fall unconscious, my body couldn't take it any longer so it put me into a comatose state.

Sunlight blinded my eye's it was like I was staring into the sun. Even though my eye's were firmly closed. Sitting up in my bed, all of the pain was gone. I felt better then I did the previous night, somehow I could smell and hear better. Putting on my glasses my vision turned blurry, taking them off my vision was perfect. Something was seriously wrong with me.

Attempting to get out of bed I fall directly onto the floor, something had tripped me. It was like someone put a brick on my toe. Looking down I see a large white claw, gasping at the sight. Crawling backwards in a useless attempt to get away from my own body. Wiggling my big toe the large talons moved with it, flexing with every movement. Crawling viciously to the bathroom in an attempt to see if there were any more changes. Pulling myself up with the aid of the sink, looking directly into the mirror. The color of my eye's had changed along with the shape of my pupils. My pupils were narrow like a snake's, looking at my hair there are dense feather's mixed in.

Something is wrong here..


	4. Aid of a friend

In an attempt to keep my balance, I lean against the sink. My knees wobble underneath my weight, looking down at my hand's. My fingers were fused together and my nail's elongated. My pinkie and ring finger fused creating one large finger, they had fused along with my pointer and index finger. The only finger that was normal was my thumb, it only had a large dense white nail. Turning around attempting to walk to the door, hearing small thud's. Looking behind me I see a large tail. I had a fucking tail but the skin wasn't skin at all, it was some sort of variation of scales. Grabbing the large tail pulling it close to my chest, the end of the tail was full of brightly colored feathers. Why were there feather's all over me if I was a lizard?

Carefully walking out of the bathroom hunching my back so my chest was facing the ground. I bet I looked like a giant chicken.. Walking towards my nightstand I grab my phone and attempt to dial work. My large claws kept getting in the way of my finger's so I just used my new claws to dial. A thought popped into my head I could call Tony, hopefully he will help me. Slowly pressing the buttons making sure they are in the correct order. Hitting dial I hold the phone to my ear.

Ring....Ring....Ring....Ring

"Hello?"

"Tony I need help something has happened to me..God this feels weird.. Calling my freaking boss for help.." I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Whoa what's wrong? I'll be there in a couple minutes hold on."

End Call

Dropping my phone on my bed, in a few minutes I hear a loud knocking on my door. "Come in.."

"What's wro- oh..." Tony stop's in the door frame and look's at me with wide eyes.

"What the.... W-what happened Emily?"

"I was walking home after work. While I was on my way home I was pulled into an alley. Two men took me from the street, one of them injected some liquid into me...The dude that held me was so strong... Then I just came home and slept..."

"Why didn't you call me right away?- I need to get you to Bruce, we will find out whats going on." Tony picked me up bridal style with my new tail in between his arm's. Wrapping my arm's around his neck nuzzling my head into his chest.

Stepping outside of my apartment there is a large metal suit, Tony set's me down and get's inside of it. My eye's grow large seeing the suit contort to be the perfect shape. Jeez I knew he was iron man but goodness, seeing the suit up close is fascinating..

Once again he pick's me up and we walk out of the building, I hide my face into the cool metal. Once we were outside I felt a burst of wind flow through my hair, we were now flying! Who the hell is this guy! It only took one minute to get to Stark tower, we appeared to have entered on the roof.

"Jarvis tell Bruce he need's to get up here now."

"Yes sir, I will notify him right away" A robotic voice sounds all around me. The face of the metal suit open's up and reveals Tony, he walks towards the couch and set me down gently while he returns to the patio.

Dr.Banner exits the elevator looking around the room, I begin to shiver profusely . "What's wrong Stark? Jarvis said you needed me."

"Something is wrong with Emily, she was attacked last night and they injected something inside of her."

"C-can I have a blanket p-please.. It's freezing in here." Rubbing my forearm's accidentally pulling a feather, I wince in slight pain.

Bruce walks over to me sitting beside me on the couch, while Tony disappear's into another room. Bruce grabs my hand holding it carefully in his, examining my nails and fused finger's. Tony return's with a large plush blanket which drag's behind him on the floor. Giving me a nod handing me the plush blanket, quickly I wrap it around my entire body. Never in my life have I felt this cold before. Bruce grab's a lite pen from his shirt pocket, grabbing onto my head opening my eye's softly.

"Her pupil's..... there like a .....snakes... But she has feathers in her hair, forearms, legs and... tail? She has a tail..."

Putting my head into my hands I began to sob quietly. "How could this have happened?"

"I have no idea.. I need to get some blood and run test's. There might be a way to reverse it." Clenching onto my mouth crying in pain, I fall onto the floor curling into a fetal position. My mouth felt like it was on fire, suddenly I feel something hard on my tongue.

Spitting out the hard object's, I notice that they are my teeth.. They were covered in blood, putting my finger inside my mouth. Cutting the tip of my finger on a sharp tooth, staring at the blood. All of this felt like it was impossible it had to be a dream, im going to wake up any moment now..Bruce get's on his knees and holds my arm in reassurance.

"Can you open your mouth please, I need to see inside." Opening my mouth allowing him to put in a flashlight to get a good look.

"Well it appears all of your teeth were replaced by thin canine's like the sharp front teeth in a dog's mouth."

"Whatever they had in that vile.. It changed me." Looking directly into Bruce's eyes. "I will never be able to go out in public again."

Tony and Bruce look at each other with questionable look's, it was like they were thinking the same thing. "Jarvis alert Fury that he's going to have a visitor for a about a week.."

"Yes Sir."

Who was 'Fury' and how did I end up like this..?


	5. Mini Family

"Bruce you are going to take her to Fury, I'll go to her apartment and get some of her thing's. Emily is there anything you need?" Looking up at the muscular man biting my lip in deep thought.

"Um...yeah im going to need clothes along with some of my gadget's. My laptop and charger are a must have, as for the clothes they are already pre-made outfit's.." 

"Well alright I will meet you both at the Helicarrier." Tony walks back out to the patio, the loud sound of a machine fill's the room. Turning my attention to Bruce.

"So how am I going to get to this Fury guy?"

"Well I'll have to call a friend and ask them if they can pick us up."

"Oh alright then.."

"Um Jarvis can you call Romanoff and ask her to come pick me up along with a guest?" Bruce looked at me and gave me a faint smile.

"I have just notified her, she will be here shortly sir."

Bruce stands up and offers me a hand for assistance. Happily grabbing it, with these claw's on my feet it has become hard to walk. Not to mention the giant freaking tail! Bruce slowly walk's with me, making sure I keep my balance. Im feeling so embarrassed with him having to help me walk. Slowly we reached the elevator, I had to tuck in my tail to make room for him. We stood there for a couple seconds, the silence was killing me.

"So.. Do you have any idea why they did this to me?"

"Honestly I have no clue. Unless they need you for something.. " Bruce put his finger over his lips, he was deep in thought.

Once we reached the very top of the building there was a large black jet waiting for us. All I could do was stare in absolute awe. Bruce grabbed hold of my hand and aided me in walking to the plane. A large ramp lowered, revealing a man in a suit and tie. Was this Fury?

"Oh agent Coulson, I wasn't expecting you to come pick us up."

"Well Fury asked me and my team to pick you up, for safety measures... Would you like some help inside?"

"N-no im fine, I think I can walk from here.." Releasing the grip on Bruce's hand, I carefully began to walk up the ramp.

It was difficult for me to stand up straight, my spine hurt a lot when I did. The only way I could walk and not feel pain was when I was slouching with my chest towards the ground. I could hear the claw's on my feet make clink's with every step I took. Walking past a black SUV and a bright red convertible, my tail smack's against them with every step. It was so embarrassing, all I could do was feel horrible. Looking ahead I see a winding set of stairs.

"That's going to be a problem.." Pointing at the large staircase.

"If you want we can go on ahead." 'Coulson' said crossing his arms, it was like he was testing me. Without thinking I walk towards the staircase, beginning to climb up the side. Using my mouth and claws to grip, I felt like a parrot moving around it's cage. The metal tasted awful in my mouth.

Reaching the top I look at both of them, they looked astonished. Hell even I was. "So um..... where do I go from here..?" Rubbing the back of my head, giving them a toothy smile.

"Go straight in, my team should be in the lounge. Introduce yourself." Coulson smiled at me, unfolding his arms.

Giving him a nod, proceeding into the lounge. Walking inside I see people surrounding a small table. "Um h-hello..?" Looking at them, waving slightly.

"My goodness, you are fascinating.." A man in a red sweater walks towards me, constantly staring into my eye's.

"Um what Fitz is trying to say is... You are fascinating.." The woman walks towards me, walking around taking in all of my freak-ism.

A man with a unshaven face walks towards me, offering his hand. Shaking it firmly. "My name is Grant Ward, you can just call me Ward." Smiling some I allow 'Fisk' and the women to circle me.

"Don't mind them, it's not everyday you get to see someone as cool as you." Yet another woman walks towards me. "My name is Skye, the people circling you like vultures are Fitz and Simmon's. The woman at the table is Mae. What's your name?"

"My name is Emily.. Emily Burke.." Walking more into the room, sitting down on the small white couch. Adjusting my tail to the side in an attempt to get comfortable.

"So Emily how did you end up like this? If you don't mind me asking.." Simmon's sat next to me, giving me a constant curious look.

"I was attacked on the street.. I um.. They pulled me off the sidewalk while I was headed home from work....... There was two of them. The larger one wearing a black mask.. Pinned me against the wall while the other one went through my purse and took out my ID.. The next thing I know im laying on trash with my blood on fire. The next day I was like this... I assumed that they injected me with something.."

"It would appear that whatever they injected you with.. Was some sort of chemical which had a reaction with your blood...What I can't my head around is why they would do this to you, I mean you didn't anger anyone of importance did you?" Fitz leans against a counter, waving his hands about in the air.

"No, well at least I don't think I did.."

"Whoever did this to you is going to pay for there crime's, I assure you of that." Grant looked at me with a stern look on his face, then he gave me a wink.

These people are welcoming me into their mini family it seems. But I still feel like an outsider, I mean I am a giant lizard.. Hopefully this 'Fury' guy will help me in changing back to normal...


	6. Snuffles and Grunts

After talking with all of them for a couple of minutes, Bruce and Coulson decided to finally come up. "Fury just contacted me and said they they wont have a room for you for a few day's. But don't worry you can stay with us in the mean time." Coulson smiled at me.

"Are you going to stay here Bruce..?"

"No, im afraid I can't. A lot of work is on my desk, but I will keep in contact. Anyway's I will see you later." Giving me a smile and a wave he left the jet.

"Mae can you get us in the air please." Coulson glared at Mae, she nodded in response. Coulson followed her into the cockpit.

"Do you mind if we run a few test's on you?" Simmon's crossed her finger's looking right at me.

"Um no I don't mind, but your going to have to do them up here. It's rather difficult for me to go up and down those stair's.."

"Well I bet Fitz can design a make shift elevator for you." Simmon's gave him a glare and he nodded going down the the ramp room.

"Um actually, can I do my own test's? Using your equipment of coarse." Hopefully I will get some answer's on how my cell's reacted to whatever they injected me with. Maybe I have more abilities other then being able to climb. 

"So where are you from Emily?" Ward sat down next to me, a lustful look filled his eye's. Grant wanted something from me....I can tell if someone is playing with my emotion's.

"Im originally from Vermont.. My family was in the automotive business."

"Oh like a car dealership?"

"No my papa is a mechanic, and a hell of a good one.... Anyway's im going to go down to the lab and run some tests"

Standing up automatically hunching myself over, striding over to the stair's my hip's were swaying side to side causing my tail to bounce. I could feel his eye's on me, I don't know how but I just felt them... Arriving at the staircase, staring at it plotting my way down. My neck twitch's and I jump off the railing landing wide legged on the floor. Something inside me sparked, it felt like I couldn't control my body. Whatever they injected inside of me, it's acting out. Turning my head toward's the lab, Fitz and Simmon's mouth's were wide open staring at me in awe.

In an attempt to say something my vocal cord's purred. Snuffling at my own response, looking a bit confused. Trying to respond again, a loud series of short snuffles and bark's left my body. Putting my clawed hand over my mouth. Stomping my foot on the floor again, my large toe-claw began to tap on the ground. I began to snuffle and grunt in anger, I can't tell them anything and it's pissing me off!

"Emily what's wrong?" Simmon's walked toward's me holding my shoulder's in comfort. Snuffling in the response to her question, I walk inside the lab and grab a pen and paper.

I don't know what's wrong, I cant speak!

Writing down furiously on the paper, pointing at it with my clawed hand. "Don't worry Emily, just write down what you need to say until we figure this out. Did you do anything to trigger this event?" Simmon's looked at me with a concerned look in her eye.

Flipping the page in the notebook, writing down again. 'My neck twitched before I jumped' Looking at her, pointing at the paper in defeat.

" Try twitching your head again. Maybe it's a trigger?" Snuffling at her thought, rolling my eye's.

Twitching my neck the same way. "Simmon's it's not going to... work.. What the hell was that?"

"I think we just found a side affect to whatever they did to you." Fitz stepped ahead smiling at me.

"So I can speak fluent animal then?" Giving them both judgmental stare's.

"That's one way to put it.." Simmon's looked at Fitz then at me.

"Im going to go test out what else I can do. You can observe if you want." Stepping outside of the lab closing the door's.

Twitching my neck, letting out snuffle and purr's. First I need to test how high I can jump. Taking up a wide stance, more snuffle's come out. Without thinking I leap up,grabbing onto the railing with my arm's. Pulling myself up with absolute ease, my toe-claw hook onto the metal rail. Turning around lifting my leg up and over. Turning around I see Coulson staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

"So your abilities seem to be growing hm? Fury said a room opened, we are headed to him right now."

Twitching my neck looking at him. "Thank you sir, when we we be there?"

"Um i'ed say right about now." The jet bounces a bit, we appear to have landed.

"Who is going to show me around?"

"Steve Rodger's will show you around, he is a very trustworthy agent." My inner fangirl squeals in delight. Captain America is going to be giving me a tour

The ramp on the plane lower's revealing a man in a leather jacket. This man was very attractive, he is smoking hot. This dude looked like he could be a freaking model.

This guy must be Steve, hopping over the railing making a loud thud. Looking toward's him smiling some. "You must be Steve correct?"

"Yes ma'am and I have heard about you, Dr. Banner filled me in on your current situation. We will do everything in our power to figure out who did this to you and why." Reaching out his hand, I grab it cautiously. Not wanting to injure him

Steve intertwine's his arm with mine, allowing me to stand up straight. For once I didn't feel any pain. Steve guided me inside the roof entrance of the building. Walking through the building we enter a huge room, covered in control panel's of various sizes and shape's. A large man with an eye-patch stand's in the center of them room staring at me.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Burke."

Was this guy Fury? Or just another agent? Plus what even is this place?


	7. He's not safe

Staring at the man in the center of the room, I could feel all of the eye's in the room on me. Releasing my grip on Steve's arm, hunching over walking toward's the man with the eye patch. "So your Fury?"

Slowly I begin to circle him automatically smelling him for some reason. I don't know why I am sniffing him it's just I feel compelled to do so.. "Yes Ma'am im Fury, im the Director of this fine establishment." The large black man (Not Racist) smirks at me slightly, causing me to put my guard up.

"And what establishment would that be." This man wreaked of some sort of cologne. Whatever it was, it smelled terrible.

"Shield."

"So are you guy's government ?"

"The government doesn't even know about us."

Squinting my eye's, glaring at him. Feeling like I cannot trust him. "So how are you going to help me?" My toe-claw's tapping on the floor with impatience.

"Honestly? We have no idea how, but we will find a wa-"

A loud man burst's through the door holding a large hammer in his hand's. Turning around quickly, feeling some sort of instinct come over me. Running away from the man, arm's firmly tucked under my torso. Sprinting out of the room from a separate door. The sound of my feet pitter pattering against the floor's filled the hall's. The feeling in my gut was not fear.. It was more like re-grouping. Like how a wolf wait's for it's pack to attack, but if the wolf is alone with say a mountain lion it retreat's.

The pace of my breath quicken's, sprinting past many people in suit's knocking object's out of there hand's. Ending up in a intersection of many hall's, putting my nose up in the air sniffing. I had no control over my body, all of this was pure instinct of some kind... Finally I end up in an empty hall, entering a room which seemed empty. Catching my breath for a moment, I was in a bathroom of some kind. Walking toward's the sink, looking into the mirror. My pupil's were like slit's, they were so thin. Calming myself my pupil's regained there circular shape. Walking toward's the corner of the room, sliding down the wall ending up in a sitting position.

A series of loud voices filled the hall's outside, they were looking for me. Embarrassed I did not answer there call's all I did was hide in a bathroom hoping nobody would find me. Slowly I began to hum the theme tune for Doctor who, tapping my claw's against the cold tile floor. The blonde haired man burst's through the door, staring at me. The same instinct which affected me moment's ago returned. Standing up from the floor, constantly looking behind the man waiting for an opening to escape.

"You are alright Lady Burke. I mean no harm. My sincerest apologies for frighting you." The blonde haired man placed the hammer down on the floor and began to walk toward's me.

"G-get away.." The pace of my breath quickened, now I was feeling absolute fear. Once the man was close enough I sprinted past him only for him to grab onto my tail. Yelping in pain turning my head around, biting hard onto his forearm causing blood to flow out slightly.

"Gah!" The man releases my tail, sprinting down the hallway looking behind me to see if that strange man follow's. Only to run into Steve, pushing him over falling atop of him.

"Whoa what happened to you back there Ms.Burke? We were worried."

"I-I don't know.. instinct's took over and I felt like I had to run. Whoever that man is he is not human the way he smell's is odd. I need to get away! It's not safe here!" Looking behind me, the blonde haired man was walking down the hall. His forearm covered in blood from my bite, he held his hammer tightly in his hand as if to attack.

"What is this creature?! Why did it bite me!" The man stood in front of me bellowing at Steve.

Steve held tightly onto me as I squirmed to get away. "This 'Creature' is a woman who was harmed by someone Thor. Im sure she did not mean to bite you. You scared her." At this point I was willing to do anything to get away from 'Thor' whatever he was he was not safe. 

"W-who are you..? Your not human." Looking directly at him, squinting my eye's ready to sprint if needed.

"I am Thor of Asgard."

"Wait you mean Thor the god of thunder? Son of Odin? That is complete and utter bullshit."

"Language.." Steve said squeezing my arm gently.

"This is not feces of a bull. Whatever your mid-guardian term mean's."

"You must be an alien of some sort who found information about Norse god's. Copied the body of a photo and imprinted it onto yourself. There is no such thing as god's."

"Ms. Burke I am indeed a god."

"But there is no such thing as gods!" Slowly I get off Steve and begin to back away slowly. "You are an alien.. Your not safe... Unpredictable." My toe claw raises some, the instinct that took over moments ago slowly returns into m body. The un-predictable fear grows inside of my gut.

"Emily you are safe. Thor is on our side, he won't hurt you I promise."

"Their's just this un-controllable urge to run away and re-group inside of me.. Like their's someone else like me.. It's like there calling to me somehow.. I need to figure out whats wrong with me now." Turning away from Thor and Steve I begin to re-trace my steps and head back towards the room where I ran away from. I needed to speak with Fury about what 'Shield' is going to do to help me. They need to get me back to normal, I can't stay like this forever... I would rather die then stay like this.... I...I just can't...


	8. Hunger

Finally returning to the room, Fury turn's around and face's the various monitor's tapping and scrolling. Thor and Steve enter the room, Thor walk's straight toward's me. The instinct of retreating fill's my gut, I push it aside and remain where I stand holding my ground.

"Director Fury is there anything you need of me?" Thor stood arm's crossed staring right at him.

"Yes I want an update on your brother. How is he liking his new prison?" Looking at Thor, gritting his teeth trying to not act like he was annoyed. This man is terrible at acting.

"Loki is in a cell with no contact from the outside world. He will be fully prosecuted for his crime's against the earth." Thor said staring at Fury with a reassuring look.

"Now, for the pressing matter's. Ms. Burke I want you to follow Mr. Rodger's he will take you to our tailor. If you are going to stay here then you will need new attire." Turning his back to me, tapping on the screen's in-front of him. Steve nod's and offer's his hand, accepting it we walk out of the room. Constantly I keep looking behind me to see if we are being followed by anyone... I guess if were going to get any progress I need to change into better clothes which form to my new body...

Walking down several hallway's we arrive at the tailor's several minutes later. Steve knock's on the door awaiting response. Opening the door we both walk inside, the room is filled with various outfit's including Steve's. "Hello?" A soft male voice sound's from somewhere in the crowded room.

"Um were here to get this woman some custom fitting clothes." Releasing his arm I walk around the room looking at the clothes.

"Oh alright hold on a second, im almost done making Hulk a pair of short's. They a virtually unrippable." Walking around a large pile of clothes a man sit's in a tiny metal stool operating a large sewing machine.

"Whoa those are large." Raising my eyebrow looking at the man, he had short blonde hair with thick black rimmed glasses.

"Well thank you I have been working hard on them for some time, Now what do you need my lad- oh." The man turn's toward's me with large surprised eye's.

"You think im ugly don't you..." Averting my eye's from his, embarrassed about my new appearance.

"No no.. I think you are fascinating! Now how can I help you M'lady." He grab's a fedora off a hat-rack, putting and on and tipping it then quickly removing it.

Giggling at his silliness. "Well I want something that can hold my tail, my clothes cant fit it.."

"Well I will see what I can do for you, what's your name?"

"My name is Emily Burke, and your's?"

"Robert Godye. Nice to meet you Emily. Now I will try to make a suit that look's like your new found ability's. Once it is done I will go and find you."

Giving him a nod turning around only to bump into Steve. "Whoa there, we have to stop meeting like this." Smiling giving me a wink.

Hunching myself over slowly walking out of the tailor's room, Steve soon followed. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"Well Fury hasn't told me yet, I suppose you can bunk with me until he get's you a room."Nodding at him slightly, walking out of the tailor's room into the hallway.

This place was like a maze of room's, half of them I didn't know what was inside. A loud grumbling sound could be heard from my stomach, I was starving. Sniffing the air a delightful aroma fill's my nostril's. The metallic smell of blood. Quickening my pace down the hall, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the source of the beautiful smell. Soon I was in a sprint running down the hall's, looking behind me there was no Steve in sight. All I wanted now was food, I had an unsationable hunger for meat which needed to be sainted somehow. Turning a corner I see a set of double door's with agent's walking in and out. This must be the cafeteria! Bursting inside I could feel everybody's eye's on me, sniffing the air looking for the source of the smell which I longed to find. Jumping atop a table looking around the room searching for the source.

Looking toward's the kitchen I see a woman cutting up raw meat for some kind of stew. Licking my lip's hunching my torso toward's the floor, slowly beginning the walk towards the kitchen. My rear end was in the air, saliva dripping from my mouth. Sneaking into the kitchen slowly approaching the chef which was preparing the meat. With a lunge I push the chef out of the way and began to tearing into the large chunk of flesh. With a piercing scream the chef run's out of the kitchen calling out for help. A sharp pain filled my back, turning around rage filling my body. Screeching at the top of my lung's looking toward's a man with a bow and arrow.

"LEAVE ME BE! LET ME FEAST!" Roaring at the man, warm blood slowly dripping down my tail. The arrow still lodged into my flesh

"Im sorry but im not a fan of vegan food. Who are you?" The man in black leather said, staring directly at me. Arrow pointing directly at my chest.

"Leave me be, im starving!!" Returning to the meat, grabbing as much as I can in my mouth. Fleeing out of the cafeteria, I could feel him following me.

The pitter patter of my claw's hitting the floor filled the hallway. Looking for somewhere to finish my meal, noticing an un-occupied bathroom. Bursting inside locking the door. Standing still listening for the man which followed me. Tearing at the raw meat, a huge chunk of it in my mouth. Slowly I begin to swallow it whole, my primal instinct slowly retreating my body. A loud set of bang's sound on the door.

"Who's there?!"

"It's me ma'am Steve? What happened my friend here said you stole some meat from the cafeteria?"

"Im...sorry I was just so... hungry.." Staring at the floor ashamed of what I've done. Opening the door to the bathroom, standing in the doorway.

"Steve who the hell is this chick?" The man in leather took the arrow out of his bow, returning it into his quiver.

"This is Ms. Burke, Dr. Banner insisted she stay here until we are able to return her to normal.

"Why did you steal the meat from the kitchen?" Staring at me, putting his bow on his back.

"I.. don't know.. There was just an un-tamable hunger for raw meat.. " Looking at the man with a blank gaze in my eye's.

"Well alright then, I will alert Fury of this." Turning around preparing to leave.

"Wait who are you..?"

"Im Hawkeye, but you can call me Clint." Slowly he began to walk away.

Did I make a new ally or enemy?


	9. Avenger's Initiative

Walking down the hallway with Steve, guilt fill's my head. Although I was starving it didn't give me the right to eat that meat. Also why did I eat raw meat? I must be absorbing some sort of primal instinct... I need to alert Fury of this new-found development of my ability's, while walking down the hall I bump into Thor. An describable fear fill's my body's whenever im around him.

"Ah lady Burke, how are you?" Avoiding his eye contact.

"Im fine.. Im sorry about biting you.."

"Tis but a scratch now.. Lady Burke why is there such fear in your eye's?" Gulping down my saliva, looking up gazing into his eye's.

"It's because your scary.. No description can suffice for the fear I have for you.."

"There tis no need to fear me m'lady, the person you should fear is my brother."

"Well if you will excuse me...I...need to go.." Carefully walking past him making sure my tail is not in his path.

Wandering the endless maze of hallways, searching for a place to test my abilities in this form. It took me about 5 minutes to lose Steve in the hallway's. Coming up to a large door at the end of the hallway. 'This must be a gym of some kind, hopefully nobody's in here..'. Opening the door slowly, poking my head inside to check if there is anybody in the room. With a sigh of relief I enter the room fully. The gym was very large with various pieces of equipment scattered around. At the very end of the gym there was a door that read 'Gun Range'. Slowly pacing toward's a military training thing, they used to bring some of these to fair's. When I was younger I had trouble climbing due to weak muscle's.

Grabbing onto the rope wall sighing through my nostril's, looking at the top of the platform. Something clicked inside of my head, within second's I burst into a sprint and begin to climb the rope wall with ease. Clinging onto it using my toe-claw's as leverage, aiding the grip with my mouth and arm's. I could feel this... primal instinct filling my body! Finally I reach the top of the rope wall, looking ahead I see a straight wall. Readying myself taking a few quick breath's. Suddenly in a sprint running directly toward's the flat surface, jumping before I hit using my sharp nail's the cut into the hard wood to aid me in getting to the top. Once on the top my breathing slow's, jumping down from the wall on the other side. Crawling under the barbwire was next, hopefully this new form will help me if my tail doesn't get caught.

A thought popped into my head, why not just jump over it? Backing up toward's the wall preparing myself for the leap of a life time. My toe-claw dig's into the hard-wood floor, with swift movement's I begin to sprint toward's the barbwire. Gaining closer and closer, leaping upward's putting my leg's ahead of my torso. My claw's are ready to tear into anything. Landing down on the other side, a sound catches my attention. The noise was slow clapping, but where is it coming from? Standing up straight, observing my surrounding's to see the source of the noise. The glass on the far wall become's clear revealing Dr. Banner, Steve, Coulson and Fury. Giving them a snuffle turning my back to them leaving the room. Once entering the hallway im stopped by Dr. Banner, why was he here?"

"Hey Emily you did great in there!" Dr.Banner pulled me in for a hug, squeezing me tightly.

"Im surprised that she could jump that far honestly." Coulson said crossing his arm's giving me a gaze of amazement.

"Ms. Burke how would you like to join the Avenger's Initiative?" Fury looked directly at me with a blank look on his face.

"hmm.. you know what? Sure why the hell not. But how will I be of use to you?"

"Your sense's are tripled to that of a normal man or woman, we can use you in covert op's. Plus if the time come's you can fight for the planet." Giving him a nod, hearing someone running down the hallway.

Averting my attention from Fury, looking directly behind me I see Robert with something in his hand's. "Emily! Your costume is done!" Rob trip's over his shoe lace's causing him to tumble over, with quick speed I sprint down the hallway and catch him mid-fall Shocked at my tremendous speed.

"T-thank you.." Clearing his throat. "Would you like to see your costume?" Giving him a nod, setting him back down on the ground. Rob hold's the costume by the shoulder's and let's it fall revealing the beauty.

The main color's were black and beige which matched my feather's to a T. It had short sleeve's which ended at the elbow so the feather's on my forearm wouldn't be covered. The fabric covered half of my tail allowing the end of it to be exposed, which was very useful since I didn't want my feather's to be plucked. The pant's of the suit ended at my knee's, Robert was kind enough to make me a custom set of 'shoes'. Basically they were foot wrap's which helped protect my feet against anything harmful.

"Oh I also made you a cloak, which is optional but unnecessary" Handing me a long dark robe looking thing, quickly I wrap it around my torso. The soft black cloth fall's down to my ankle's, pulling the hood over my head. Feeling incredibly bad-ass, I felt like the emperor from star war's.

"And now, young Skywalker... you will die." Putting my arm's in each other's sleeve's with an evil grin on my face.

"No capes~!" Robert snap's his finger's sassily, striking a fabulous pose gaining the attention of all the males in the hallway.

Robert giggles at my comment and pushes up his sliding glasses. Everybody stares us like were crazy. "Have none of you seen star wars?" They all look at me with confused look's on there face's, with a loud sigh I shake my head in disappointment.


	10. No Snuggling Goldy Locks

Staring at my new ally's shaking my head in disappointment, an idea pop's into my mind. "Robert can you make me a mask that cover's all of my face?" Giving him a hopeful smile.

"I um, I will see what I can do. In the mean time you should probably go get some rest."

"Fury do I have a room to sleep in yet?" Turning my head toward's him

"No, you will have to bunk with Thor. Although he rarely uses his room we gave him, since he can go back and fourth through Asgard at will. Basically you can have his room." A bomb of fear went off inside of my stomach, im going to have to sleep with Thor.. Hopefully he never uses his bunk..

Nodding at Fury turning my body around, proceeding to walk away.Now the long search for my room begin's! Passing several agent's receiving many stare's and eye's full of fear. Im feeling so out of place here, with my new instinct's I should belong in a zoo! Hugging my new clothe's tightly against my torso, staring at the floor. After walking around the entire base I finally end up near the bunk's, they were close to the cafeteria..

Each and every room had a name plate, it shouldn't be too hard to find Thor's room. Passing four door's I finally arrive to Thor's room, knocking on the large metal door hoping there's nobody inside. After a moment of silence I press the button on the wall opening the large door. Stepping inside of the room taking a look around, in udder awe I drop my clothe's and stare at the beautiful room. The entire room was golden, it looked as though it was mean't for royalty of some kind. Walking toward's the bed, rubbing my clawed hand across the sheet's. They were silk sheet's, growing up I was only allowed cheap sheet's and comforter's. Although silk is expensive, I hate the feeling of it I prefer cotton.

A loud thud boom's from the bathroom, my head quickly raises beginning to listen to hear anything else.

"BLASTED BE! MIDDGUARDIAN 'SHOWER'S' ARE SO DIFFICULT!" It appeared to be Thor, he must be having trouble using the shower..

Knocking loudly on the door gaining my courage. "Thor?..... Do you need help?"

"Lady Burke? Yes aid of a middguardian would be useful, you may enter." His booming voice settled down into a calm tone. My fear's slowly left my gut.

Entering the bathroom an image of Thor's schlong burned into my mind. Immediately covering my eye's. "Can you please cover up..?"

"Why must I cover myself?"

"Dude your butt naked.. Nobody want's to see your junk."

"What is this junk you are referring to?"

"Jesus Thor just cover your baby maker!" Soft rustle's could be heard, hopefully he covered his groin.

"Alright my 'baby maker' is covered, now will you aid me in getting this 'shower' to operate."

Uncovering my eye's walking toward's the shower. With a loud sigh I shake my head, it was one of those futuristic shower's with several fucking knob's and a panel where you can control the temperature. Walking inside the shower, turning the temp to 75 degree's and turning on the faucet. Putting my hand under the nozzle feeling the warm water flow against my clawed hand. "Alright Thor is this temp good for you or do you want it hotter?"

Thor enter's the large shower with me holding the towel around his waist. Putting his hand under the faucet felling the water. "This is good, now how do you operate it?"

Grabbing the shower head pointing it away from me, pulling the nub thing on the faucet head. Releasing a cascade of water onto the wall, returning the shower head to it's holder exiting the shower. "There you go, when your done turn the big knob in the middle off."

Thor immediately discard's the towel which was hiding his member. The image of that thing was now permanently etched into my mind, it had to be 3x the size of any other man's. Closing the shower door I exit the bathroom. Flopping onto the bed snuggling against the torturous silk sheet's. Maybe I can go steal a comforter and pillow from Bruce's room.

Hopping off the bed exiting the room, walking down 2 door's away I see Bruce's room's door. Knocking onto it waiting for a reply. "H-hold on a second.." My eyebrow curve's in curiosity on his studder.

"Come in.." Opening the door I see Bruce sitting upright on the bed with a laptop.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything.. I need to borrow a pillow and possibly a blanket, im being forced to room with Thor until they can get a room for me.

"Oh yea sure." Bruce set's his laptop on the nightstand in front of an alarm clock. Looking at the alarm clock I see his internet browser in the reflection. Chuckling under my breath at the site of him watching porn.

"W-what are you laughing about.." Bruce grab's a pillow tossing it to me, getting up from his bed looking in the closet.

"Oh nothing I just didn't know you were into....." Focusing my eye's on the clock to see the name of the video. " 'Fantasy Dinosaur.... XXX...' um should I be concerned?"

"Um no.. I was just doing.. research.." Bruce walk's out of the closet and hand's me a plush blanket. Looking down at his groin I see a large bulge pertruding out of it.

Pointing down at his groin. "And what about that, does this involve your 'research' ?" Chucking under my breath, a dark crimson fill's his cheek's. Immediately he cover's his groin with his hand's avoiding my eye contact.

Holding onto the blanket and pillow tightly to my chest, flattered for his interest slight interest in me. "Well thank you for the pillow and blanket, I shall let you finish your 'research'" Giving him a wink I exit the room, returning to Thor's room.

Entering the room im blinded by the site of Thor's member yet again. "Jesus Christ what is up with you boy's and showing off your package!" Covering my eye's, the site of his member is going to haunt my dream's.

"My apologies again Lady Burke, im dressing right now." Walking over to the floor next to the bed, tossing the pillow and blanket down onto the bed.

"Alright so im going to lay down some rule's if we are going to be sleeping together. No cuddling. No sleepwalking. No touchy feel-y of my merchandise and most of all keep to your side. Got it goldy locks?"

Jumping into the bed tossing immediately snuggling up to the pillow. Wrapping the blanket tightly around me.

"G-night Goldy Lock's" Thor lay's in the bed next to me, and turn's off the light.

"Goodnight Lady Burke."

Today was the most awkward day of my life...


	11. Loki and Breakfast

My eye's slowly flutter open, feeling something wrapped around my gut. Tossing the cover's away from my body, a muscular arm wrapped around me. "Um excuse me, release your arm from my gut before I tear it to fucking shred's."

The arm tighten's it's grip tugging me slower to a very muscular chest. Sighing in frustration trying to tug away the thick arm failing miserably. "THOR WAKE UP"

Faint mumble's could be heard, my patience was wearing thin. Thor wrapped his other arm around me, moving the hair away from my neck. "ohh.. Lady Sif..."Thor began to kiss my neck, my patience was now gone and filled with blood curdling rage.

"THOR WAKE UP BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Still he remained asleep, it seemed as though I was stuck in bed with Thor.

"You know the best way to get him up is to say that Odin need's him right away.." A voice could be heard on the other side of the room. Having no clue who it was I began to panic.

"Who the hell is that? Whoever you are just pull his damn arm off me!"

"Im afraid I cannot do that, this is too amusing." Sighing loudly through my nostril's, I felt like a cartoon angry bull when it's about to charge.

"Who are you anyway's?"

"My name does not concern you Mid-guardian. "

"Oh great your an Asgard douche-bag."

"What is this 'Douche-bag' you speak of?"

"You have passed the level's of Jerk and asshole, yet not passing Mother fucker and fucker. You sir are a douche-bag."

"Your term's here are so odd.."

"Welcome to Murica."

"What is this 'Merr-eh-kaah' I know of one of your continent's of America, never have I heard of that."

"Help me and I will tell you all the slang term's here on 'Middgard.'" Suddenly I was standing in front of a man, blood rushing to my head which caused a severe headache. Looking at him observing his facial feature's. Long thick black hair, dark green eye's this guy just looked evil.

"I should know the name of my brother's lover.." Avoiding my eye contact, gritting his teeth. This dude looked super jealous.

"Im Emily Burke and I am not his lover, actually im far from lover. Fury had me sleep in here until he could find me a room.. Since I told you my name you need to tell me your's." Glaring directly at him, his skin was so pale as if it wasn't even real.

"Loki... Loki Laufeyson." Returning his gaze to me, his eye's pierced right through my soul.

"Well nice to meet you, strange man in my bedroom.. Now if you don't mind I need to put on some comfortable clothe's, my tail hurts' in these goddamn pant's."

Grabbing my costume off the dresser walking toward's the bathroom, Loki put's his hand in front of the door staring at me. "You said you have a tail?"

"Yes I have a tail.. Now could you please move my tail hurt's like a son of a bitch."

"What other deformities do you have?" Loki looks me up and down and smirks widely.

Giving a loud sigh looking toward's the floor. "Feather's, Sharp teeth, enhanced senses, claw's, and the worst of all Primal instinct."

Pushing past him into the bathroom, changing into my costume. Something felt strange, the feeling of eye's on me filled my gut. Was he being a peeping tom? Walking out of the bathroom I stumble over the uplift causing me to fall atop of him. Me and Loki fall backward's landing harshly on the carpet floor.

"Oh god im so sorry! My claw's got caught on the wooden thing."

"It tis quite alright as long as you weren't hurt."

"No im fine, are you ok? I did just fall on top of you after all."

"Pain does not phase me my dear."

"That's a bit creepy.." Rolling off of him, getting up from the floor.

A loud grumble could be heard from my stomach, I was starving! "Listen Loki Im going to the cafeteria if you want to join me."

"Im afraid I wont be able to Emily, I have other thing's I need to attend to. It was nice meeting you." Before I knew it he was gone, vanished before my very eye's it was like pure magic. My eye's grew wide noticing he was gone. Walking out of the room not sure of what I had just witnessed. Slowly I begin to trek toward's the cafeteria, the grumbles in my stomach growing louder and louder.

Finally reaching the cafeteria I walk straight toward's the food looking around trying to find something that look's edible to me. Fridge's were packed with sandwich's and various other food's, none of them interested me. Walking farther down I come across the 'deli' in the cafeteria, licking my lip's I stare at the meat on the shelve's. Although the meat is cooked it still look's delicious. Arriving at the counter I tap the metal bell awaiting to be served, the grumble's grow louder with the scent of meat filling my nostril's.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"I'll take any type of chicken and beef please, preferably raw." Staring into the shelve's of various meat's I could feel the saliva dripping from my mouth.

"Actually Ms. Burke Director Fury had me pre-make your lunch. Since the incident in the kitchen yesterday he asked the staff to make you a meal that fit's your taste's." The chef walk's back into the kitchen and grab's a large plastic bag, handing it to me with a big smile on her face.

Sniffing into the bag I automatically lick my lips, the smell of blood and meat fumed from the plastic bag. "Tell Fury thank you... Im sure this will be delicious." Walking away from the counter with my head shoved into the bag sniffing the meat's. I could feel every agent's eye's on me.

"Emily! Come sit with us!" The sound of Steve's voice boom's across the cafeteria. Taking a vague look around finding the location of the source, across the room was Steve waving frantically in the air at me. Pacing toward's him giving a nod in agreement.

"G-morning fella's." Setting the bag of food down onto the table, sitting next to Steve. Tony and Bruce were at the table, across the room there was Clint and Natasha. They all had plate's filled with various breakfast item's except Tony, he was eating a bag filled with blueberries.

Nuzzling my head into the bag, pulling out a saran wrapped hunk of meat. Shaking it around in my mouth, tugging against the plastic wrapping. Steve grab's the meat and unravels it for me, smiling slightly as he return's it I immediately bite into it. Tearing the flesh apart, juices filled my mouth. Steve pulled the bag away from me and looked inside, pulling out a small container of what looked to be blood.

"This is... Blood Gravy, your supposed to put it on the meat I guess." Handing the container to me, chomping down onto the meat I grab the container and pull the lid off. Sniffing the content's I dip my tongue inside, a warm and fuzzy feeling fill's my body. Pouring it on top of my meat taking another large bite.

This meal was amazing.. I have to thank Fury..


	12. Consciousness

Blood dripping from my mouth, raw flesh in-between my teeth. My entire mouth was covered in blood and remnant's of the meat I had just consumed. All of the sensation's that filled me were pouring out at the same time. Licking my blood covered lip's with my light pink tongue. Everybody was staring at me in the cafeteria like I was some crazy person, they had look's of fear on there face's. Never before have they seen someone eat raw meat and enjoy it, hell I crave raw meat. Before this whole thing I ate meat and vegetables on a regular basis, sometimes I didn't even eat meat. But now.. im... fucked up. These instinct's inside of me are growing stronger.

"Lady Burke?" Snapping back to reality, looking toward's the source of the voice. It was Thor.

"Y-yeah? what's up." Sitting up straight I avoid his constant gaze.

"You seem to be acting not like yourself today, are you alright?" A questionable look fill's his face.

"Im fine, I just need to talk to Fury about something... I don't.." Sighing loudly I rub my temples in a slight frustration and depression. "I don't think you people can help me.. There is no way these mutations can revert.. I need to go and speak with Fury and ask him to move me into some sort of facility.."

"Lady Burke there must be a way to change you back to your former self. If mid-guardian 'science' cannot fix you, then im sure Asgardian magic can."

"I feel as though im a burden to you all.. I assaulted you and yet.. you keep me here. I belong inside of a cage..... I.. I need to go speak to Fury.. excuse me.." Standing from the small metal chair, wiping the blood and meat off my mouth. Immediately hunching my torso downward to ease the pain on my spine. Walking out of the cafeteria I go straight to the command center, I know Fury will be there.

Before I can enter the room im stopped by some agent guarding the doorway. "Excuse me I need to see Fury."

"Sorry but he is not expecting anyone, try again another time." Crossing his arms in a threatening manner, blocking my path.

"Please.. It's about everyone's safety."

"I won't let you in. Get lost Lizard." Those words set a spark through my entire body, filling me with an absolute rage.

My body begins to move without my say-so. Grabbing the guard by the throat I lift him up the wall, my claw's begin to dig into his throat. The guard began to scream out for help, which only pissed me off more. A sudden pain tears through my gut causing me to drop the guard and fall to my knee's. Looking downwards I see the sharp head of an arrow protruding from my gut, dripping blood down onto the floor. Looking behind me I see Clint pointing his bow at me, and his mouth moving.. But I can't hear a word he's saying.. The only sound I can hear.. is heartbeats.. An overwhelming hunger begins to surround me. Before I can sprint towards Clint and tear his flesh off.. I feel arms wrap around my chest and the temperature of the air change around me... Once the temperature changed something hit me on the back of the head, rendering me unconscious...

Slowly I begin to wake up, blinking my eye's a couple time's I see the area around me has changed.. Grabbing onto my stomach in pain I notice that there are bloody bandages... Along with a steel muzzle around my mouth, which is very odd.. Sitting upwards I begin to look around only to see that im in a cage.. It must be that Fury got word of my request..

"Ah so Specimen 6 is awake! Good! Rex why don't you greet her.." A rough voice booms around me, it appears he is using speakers..

Suddenly there is a loud beep and a large gate in the opposite side of the room begins to open. Revealing a very large man.. This man had very short arms with fused fingers like me! The mans toes where the same, and he had a long tail trailing behind him.

Another loud beep booms and the gate closes behind the man. "Whats your name?"

"Why should I tell you. Wheres Fury?"

"Oh... You mean the leader of Shield? Im sorry darling but hes a long ways away."

"Where am I? I deserve answers."

"The Doc has requested me to watch you. Since im the only one whom is stronger then you. Now tell me, What is your name?"

"Emily. Who is this Doc your talking about?"

"Stryker. The most brilliant scientist."

"Im guessing he's the bastard who did this to me?"

"You are correct, Stryker unlocked the true beauty inside of you. Unleashing it onto the world.. You should be honored to receive such a gift"

"Gift? You call this a gift? I almost killed someone today! How is murdering an innocent a gift? How is only being able to eat meat a gift!"

"Emily. You will learn to love the gift. Like I did".

"All I want is to go home.. Or be locked up so I can't kill anyone.. Im a monster.."

"You are far from a monster. You are beauty itself, Project Primal was designed to strengthen the human race. Although it is still under development.. We have achieved three successful conversions."

"You.. changed a person's DNA to accept another species?"

"You are correct. If you would give Stryker a chance to prove the beauty of this project.. Im sure you will understand."

"Well I guess you people wont let me leave. So might as well give him a chance.."

Rex cough's and clears his throat, giving me a large toothy smile. A loud beep booms around the room, opening the large gate. Rex removes the steel muzzle around my head and guides me outside the cell.

"Alright then, follow me m'lady."


	13. Breakfast-Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA CLIFFHANGER

Stepping out of the large concrete room that held me prisoner, I look around only to see various Doctor or scientists looking at me. No, they weren't looking. They were staring at me, there eyes glued onto my body.. Shrugging there glares I continue to walk behind 'Rex'.   
Suddenly Rex stops walking causing me to bump into him. "Ah.. Sir Loki.. I never properly thanked you for obtaining specimen 6.. Thank you for this. I will make sure my head scientists analyze that cube you brought us."

"It was no issue, and thank you for aiding me in return.. Oh. Isn't that her?" Looking in front of Rex I see Loki talking to a middle aged man with a light grey goatee. Steping in-front of Rex I wave at Loki slightly. Although they where across the room, I could still hear them perfectly.. I cannot believe Loki was the one who brought me here. Well... there isn't much I can do about it now... Im here so I might as well get any information I can on helping me return to normal. There has to be a way.. My DNA is fused with the additive.. maybe if I make some sort of...-

"Emily? Are you alright?" Loki's voice snapped me out of deep thought.

"What- oh... Yes im fine, lost in my train of thought.. Hah.."

"Im sorry they had to put a muzzle on you, the scientist where not sure how you would react once the sedative wore off..." 

"Its fine.. Completely understandable.. but.."

"but what?"

"Loki.. Why are you working with these people? After all there main goal is to change the entire human race into monsters..."

Loki leans in close and begins to whisper slightly into my ear. "Obviously.. Im not going to let that happen love.." That word... Love.. sent shivers down my spine, causing the various feathers on my body to raise into the air.

Backing away from Loki I nod some and slowly begin to walk towards Rex and the old man.   
"Um.. Rex..? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh.. My apologies. Your room is located down that stairway to the left. But first.." Rex kneel'd down and quickly hitched an ankle bracelet onto me. Great.. a tracking device.. Looks like my escape plan is done for..

Giving him a fake smile I follow Rex's directions, leading me to a fairly large metal door. Pushing the door open I see a standered room with all the basics. Except... There were Silk sheets.. Closing my eyes in slight anger I begin to breath in and out. Exhaling my emotions in an attempt to calm myself. The door behind me opened revealing Loki holding a large comforter and sheets... Smiling I notice that they are cotton... How did he know..?

"I belive you would be wanting these..." Handing me the sheets and comforter he begins to leave.

"Loki.. Thank you.. I swear your the only person I can trust in this place.. Although you were the one who brought me here..."

Loki looks back at me and nods, exiting my room without saying a word. Staring at the carpeted floor I sigh some, turning away from the door I begin to tear off the disgusting silken sheets and replace them with cotton. Once all the bed wear was on I jumped onto the bed and lay down , For having slept for a couple days straight.. Im tired. I guess sleeping is the only way to pass the time..

Shutting off the small lamp beside my bed, I close my eyes and lay silent in the darkness. Then.. I noticed it. That sound... That feeling.. I was on water. Either I was in a boat, or in a submarine. No building would shake slightly side to side. No building would have the sounds of whales calling in the distance.. I was in water! Possibly I have found my way out.. I need to figure out if im under water.. and if so I need to know how deep. So I can begin my escape plans... Once im free from this place im going to run far away... Move to someplace they would never know to look.

Sitting up in the bed I open my eyes, seeing clearly in the darkness I get out of the bed and open the door. Stopping in front of it, I look down at the ankle bracelet grunting in frustration. Getting back into bed I begin to examine the ankle moniter. Attempting to figure out if there is a way to get it off..  
But knowing my movie and tv show knowledge, if you change the temperature near the brace it sets off an alarm alerting the police/ douchebag scientists... Suddenly a thought pops into my head! If i were to soak it in hot water they will come running and just see me wearing this stupid thing.. BUT what they don't know is that I would have already removed it.. Thank you Gregory House..

Turning the hot water on the sink, located in the small bathroom in my 'cell'. I put my entire foot into the water and wait. Listening closely I hear the loud pitter patters of feet, rushing to my room. Quickly inserting my other foot I wait. The heavy metal door opens and reveals Rex with an angry look on his face which changes in seconds of seeing me.

"Emily you scared us, we thought you removed your anklet."

"Nope, I just wanted to soak my feet. They were killing me."

Rex sighs in relief as he walks into the room sitting down on a small metal chair. " Emily.. I never properly introduced myself. My name is Alexander.. But Doc and the lab tecs call me Rex, because of my gift."

"So you have DNA of a Tyranosaurus?"

"Thats right. They came to me when I was practicing football.. Doc told me I would receive an amazing gift, the basically saving the human race from its already pitiful and weak design."

"We are not weak." Rex stands up and begins to leave the room.

"Yes they are" Closing the large door behind him I sigh. This doctor is a nutcase, I'm probably not his first unwilling experiment..

Tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes slowly the dew becomes a full on river.

"Emily? Are you all right? I heard a noise and-*


	14. Manly Muffin

Jumping towards Loki I begin to cry on his shoulder, something about him makes me feel safe.. Although he is Thor's brother..   
After a few moments of crying i back away wiping the tears from my eyes, I pull away from Loki's touch. Looking at him I see that he looks uncomfortable. "Im sorry.. about that.. I've haven't had a shoulder to cry on in years.."

"it's.. quite alright."

"You are oddly cold.. Do you need a blanket?"

"Im fine. This is my normal body temperature. After all.. im not human."

"I still can't get over the fact that I was once normal.. Now im a beast.. I don't deserve your kindness.. Or any kindness.."

"Emily don't say such things."

"I can't help it.. I just don't want to live anymore.. It's like-" A loud crash and a cloud of dust fills the room, causing me to begin a coughing fit. Covering my eyes with my arm I attempt to call out to Loki, but a constant ringing in my ears stops me from hearing myself.. Suddenly I feel arms around me, pulling me up from the bed. I begin to walk with them but a sudden feeling of weightlessness surrounds me. It felt as if I was flying.

After a few quick moments, I was out of the cloud of dust. Looking to whom was holding me I see.... Robert..?! "Hey.. um.. sorry about the odd rescue.. I put a tracker on your suit.. The moment I heard that you were missing I searched for you."

"How are you flying..? Hell how are we flying?"

"Im a super hero. Duh."

"But you're the tailor..?"

"Fine a Super tailor. Don't question me honey." Robert gives me a very sassy tone.

"Alright.. fine.."

"I.. Um.. Heard what happened with the guard."

"Is he alright? I mean I did choke him.."

"Oh pfft. Albert's fine, just some bruising. Don't worry Emily."

"I just.. I don't want people to hate me.."

"Emily..." Robert slowly lowers us towards the ground, setting me down gently. Looking around I notice that im in a lush green forest. A sudden feeling of peace washes over me. "Who took you..?"

"The person who made me a monster.. Striker..."

"Wait. You mean wolverines psycho doctor? The one who injected him with that metal?"

"I.. Guess?"

"We need to get back to shield immediately. By the time we alert the X-Men.. Striker will be gone.."

"Robert. Striker changed another person.. To be like me, his name is Alexander."

"Hun we know about that bad lizard. You aren't the first to ask for Shields help."

"What do you mean..?" Rob leans down and breaks the tracker off my ankle. Picking me up bridal style in the process. Within mere seconds we are in the sky, looking downwards I realize that I want inside a submarine... It was an island.. that was moving..? Perhaps a boat?

"Sorry for rushing things, but we gotz to get out o' here... Oh the answer to your question. There were like.. Three others that came to shield. The first was a child, she didn't give us her name.. Just Petry.. They fused her with the DNA of a Pterodactyl.. We had her in a safehouse but Striker somehow got to her.."

"That's so sad.. Is she ok?"

"Im not sure.. The second victim was a teenager by the name of Elizabeth, the DNA she received was Brontosaurus. Petry insisted on calling her Little-foot.."

"Like the land before time?"

"Exactly. Our third victim got the DNA of a triceratops. So she was called Cera.. Yet again Petry insisted.. But somehow Striker found them.. When he took them we didn't see sightings for years until you."

"Why did they choose me? I don't want this!"

"Probably because you were an easy target.. Hold on tight.. We're going into.... 

MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE

Within the span of seconds we were at the top of my work building.. Stark tower.. What is Rob? Some type of alien?

"We have reached your destination."

Tony runs out to the patio sighs in relief. "Robert you're a lifesaver.. Literally"

"Don't mention it hot stuff." Rob winks at Tony, causing him to cringe slightly.

"Emily god, we were so worried about you. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Tony im fine.. but.. I dont think there is any saving my old self.." Averting there judging gazes I sigh in a depressed tone. "There's no saving me.. My DNA has been changed too long."

"Emily is correct." Looking towards the source of the sound i see Loki standing in the corner of the room with the smuggest look on his fist. "There is no way to change her back. Emily shall remain this way for the rest of her short existe-." 

"WHY HELLO THERE HANDSOME!" Robert yells loudly looking Loki up and down. "Mhm what I wouldn't give for a bite of that manly muffin..MRHM" I giggle slightly at Rob. "Tony pushes me behind him.

Tony whispers near silently 'Jarvis.. Lock down. Backup. Silent Mode' Questioning what he was doing, I notice dense steel plates begin to cover the windows.

"Man of Iron.. Do you think metal is going to stop me from obtaining my prize?" 'Jarvis.. Protocol A-12 Emily. Now' Loud yet silent whirring sounds fill my eardrums. Within the span of 5 seconds Tony's suits were in the living room surrounding me. One picked me up and flew away while three more followed. 

All this flying is gonna make me sick... "J-jarvis? Are you there?"

-Deactivating Silent mode, Protocol Beta 9- "Yes Ms . Burke I am here."

"Whats going on?"

"We are going to one of Mr.Starks safehouses. Thor and Dr.Banner will be meeting us there."

"A-alright.." A sudden guilt washes over me. Why are they helping me so much? Why don't they just give me to Striker.. or kill me? End my suffering...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage me was a lil lazy piece of sh*t

Slowly jarvis maneuvers the robots, scouting the area ahead making sure we were not followed. A see a large hill in the distance, Jarvis's speed slows down slightly as we approach the hill. Landing towards the bottom of the hill I see an off shape of ground.. Jarvis sets me down and pulls on a tree branch. A small number pad is revealed in the tree, with lighting fast speed Jarvis puts in a code. The sound of steam being released fills my ears, the ground near the hill begins to move and adjusts revealing a large metal ramp. 

"Ms.Burke, Please enter the building. I fear the drones must return to their charging stations. They are a prototype after all."

"A-alright.." Jarvis hands me a necklace with what looks like a Utahraptor claw as the pendent. 

"Mr. Stark and Dr.Banner created this for you. Whenever you feel in danger whisper the phrase 'Dinosaurs sure are cool'. A small microphone will pick up your voice and send a distress signal to shield headquarters." The drones begin to fly away "Be safe Emily.." Jarvis's Drone flies with the flock of drones. 

Entering the large building my claws tapping against the cool metal. Once on the base floor the ramp sinks back into the ground startling me slightly. "Lady Burke? Is that you?" Thor's voice bellows through the underground base.

"Y-Yea its me." Thor walks out of a set of thick steel doors. "Me and Sir Banner have been awaiting your arrival. We are here to protect you, those foul Midd-guardians won't lay their hands upon you again."

"Thank you Thor.. Where's Bruce?" 

"In his science room. I don't dare go in there. So many delicate things." Thor grabs my hand and tugs me along, causing me to blush slightly.

Going through many doors, venturing down long curving hallways we FINALLY get to Bruce's lab. "Thor, pass me that Hydrogen Sulfate. Im gonna test this bone.." Thor looks at me with a confused look, I smile some and grab the beaker handing it to Bruce "Thanks Th- EMILY!" Bruce stands up from his work and gives me a big hug, my cheeks go from a soft rose to a dark crimson in seconds.

"I- We were so worried about you. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No im fine.. I think at least. Im starting to feel a little we-" Pain shoots through my body again, similar to the time I first changed. Falling to the floor I begin to screech All of my 'human' teeth begin to fall out of my mouth. The small feathers on my arms begin to grow denser. My small tail grows longer, the pink flesh begins to be covered by thick feathers. I can hear my legs cracking and breaking, my muscles moving my legs around. 

"Oh my god.. Emily!" 

"M-make it s-sto.." My vision grows black as I fall unconscious.. 

~*Unknown amount of time later*~

My eyes slowly flutter open looking around me I see white walls, muffled voices echo around.. All I can hear.. is their heart beats.. All I can smell... is there musk.. All I can think....

Is Food


End file.
